


Golden

by Ratsludge



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Spencer Reid, Gross, I'm Sorry, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Aaron Hotchner, Trans Male Character, Trans Spencer Reid, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratsludge/pseuds/Ratsludge
Summary: The guys talk about kinks. Later, Spencer and Hotch explore a shared interest...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so (not) gross I'm so (not) sorry. Projecting my kinks onto Spencer Reid? It's more likely than you think....

It was a guys night; drinking, cards and chess, locker room talk, the usual. When the talk got around to kinks, everyone expected Spencer to be quiet.

 

“Hmmm….well….how dirty can the kinks be?”

 

The question caught everyone off-guard.

 

“Uh,” Rossi gulped “All of them. Anything's game.”

 

Spencer contemplated a moment.

 

“Well...I guess I'll just name a few. There's spanking, humiliation, voyeurism, body worship, I like various role-playing…”

 

Aaron nearly choked on his drink.

 

“Wow, you really are drunk, Spence.” Rossi chuckled.

 

Spencer frowned.

 

“Well,” Rossi said “My big thing is nice lingerie, nothing gets me goin’ like some silk.”

 

“That's tame.” Morgan huffed.

 

“Well then mister hot-shot, what about you?” Rossi grinned.

 

Morgan pondered a minute. His face grew a bit warm.

 

“Uh...I like...choking my partners. Just something about the control, about the feeling of their throat on my fingers…”

 

Everyone looked to Hotch.

 

“Well? What about you Team Leader Hotch?” Morgan asked, trying to divert the attention from him.

 

Aaron was silent for about a minute before he took a sip of his drink and cleared his throat.

 

“...all of them?”

 

Spencer felt something warm in his abdomen. “Y-yeah.”

 

“Well…I like role-playing too...I like being in control, mostly. Domination is my thing. BDSM is a...big favorite of mine.” He could feel his face growing red. “There's one more but…”

 

“Oh come Hotch!” Rossi laughed “Spit it out!”

 

Aaron waited another minute before taking a deep breath. He let out a long exhale.

 

“I like being...peed...on…?”

 

Everyone's face dropped. Rossi's jaw nearly hit the floor and Morgan looked mostly confused. Spencer on the other hand...he felt warm in more than just his abdomen now.

 

“Wow.” Rossi said, trying to laugh. “Hotch, you're nasty!”

 

Hotch rolled his eyes, trying to hide his blush behind his drink. “Whatever. Don't yuck my yum ok?”

 

Spencer couldn't believe he'd found another person into what he was into, let alone an attractive man who might be interested in him. He hid that part of his sexuality, he always thought of it as gross and wrong. Pissing during sex was one of Spencer's biggest fantasies; being fucked so hard he came undone, bladder emptying, leaving him a whimpering, embarrassed mess while his partner still pounded into him, fucking him with his own piss.

 

Spencer was wet now, his underwear were definitely soaked.

 

* * *

 

 

“I wanted to uh...talk to you.” Spencer said softly, patting Hotch's shoulder.

 

The other two men had left and Spencer had offered to help Hotch clean up.

 

“Hm?” Hotch replied, turning.

 

Spencer looked into his eyes and instantly a shiver shot up his spine.

 

Hotch's white t-shirt clung to his chest deliciously, his jeans fit nicely too.

 

Spencer gulped.

 

“About...that thing you said earlier…”

 

Hotch chuckled.

 

“Yeah...you must think I'm pretty-”

 

“Gross? No not at all! Actually I just wanted to say….”

 

Spencer tucked his hair behind his ear.

 

“I'll piss on you any time.”

 

Spencer could see Aaron's eyes widen and lips open a bit. Those gorgeous lips…

 

“That's...not funny Reid.”

 

Spencer sighed.

 

“I'm not joking Hotch. I...like what you like, and I never thought I'd ever meet anyone like you, the puzzle piece I've been missing, and I'm completely serious.”

 

Aaron visibly swallowed.

 

“I'd...love that.”

 

Aaron was the first to lean down, kissing Spencer softly. Their kissing started off chaste, soft. Soon it was rough and tongues swirled and teeth clacked clumsily and Spencer felt hands go up under his shirt. He did the same to Aaron, running his fingers over Aaron's bare chest. It was hard and hot and sculpted and Spencer just wanted to lean down and kiss it. Aaron removed his shirt, throwing it to the side, relishing in Spencer's meticulous fingers dancing across his skin. He groaned as his cock was rubbed through his jeans by those same fingers.

 

“Pants and shirt off, now.”

 

Spencer nodded, dropping his pants, shirt and underwear to the floor. He blushed as Aaron stared, brows furrowed, seemingly captivated by Spencer's junk. Rough fingers ran over Spencer's stomach and in between his thighs.

 

“Damn...wet…” is all Aaron could seemingly manage.

 

Aaron got on his knees.

 

“Legs apart.”

 

Spencer did as he was told, spreading his legs a bit. Aaron's tongue ran over the soft lips, up to Spencer's cock. His tongue swirled around the hard clit, feeling it twitch under his tongue.

 

“F-fuck Aaron!” Spencer cried out, grabbing Aaron's head and pulling it away.

 

“Too much?”

 

Spencer nodded.

 

“Okay babe, okay. Maybe we can...take this to the bathroom.”

 

Spencer nodded, following Aaron to the master bathroom. Aaron closed the door and rid of his jeans and briefs. His hard cock twitched as he reached down and stroked it a bit.

 

“Get in the shower. I'm going to fuck you. If you feel...you know what coming, say something.”

 

Spencer nodded, stepping into the large, open shower. It was beautifully clean with royal blue tiles and a gorgeous fogged glass door, no tub that Spencer had always hated with showers.

 

“I'm ready.” Spencer said, spreading his legs. Aaron got behind him, slowly sliding in. Spencer groaned as Hotch gripped his hips and began fucking him slow. He picked up speed and intensity, fucking Spencer hard into the shower wall.

 

“Aaron! Aaron I-I'm gonna-!”

 

“Cum or-?”

 

“Cum! Cumming!”

 

Spencer cried out as his hole throbbed, cumming onto Aaron's dick.

 

“Mmmm babe that was so hot.” Aaron whispered, fucking Spencer through his orgasm.

 

He kept thrusting as hard as he could. He eventually changed the angle. That's when Spencer felt it, his bladder swelling up and aching.

 

“Oh fuck…” Spencer whispered.

 

He had held in piss plenty of times but this time it was different. It didn't just feel a bit uncomfortable. It felt...good. Like really good. Lightning shot through his clit and bounced throughout his abdomen.

 

“Wow, you just got so tight babe.” Aaron whispered. “Tell me when you're close-”

 

“I'm there!” Spencer exclaimed shakily.

 

Aaron suddenly pulled out and got to his knees under Spencer's spread legs, stroking his cock.

 

“Hurry go go go!”

 

Spencer had a moment of hesitation; was he really gonna gain pleasure from this? What if Hotch changes his mind last minute? He was contemplating for about a second before his bladder brought him back. He spread open his lips, placing a finger on his clit before letting it all out. He looked down as he pissed on Aaron; Aaron's eyes were closed, brows furrowed once again in ecstasy. He rubbed his chest with one hand, stroking his cock with the other. Then he opened his eyes. As soon as he looked up, seeing the stream of piss hitting his chest, seeing Spencer wide open and flushed with pleasure, Aaron came the hardest he's pretty sure he's ever cum. His whole body tensed and he nearly fell over. He came all over his piss covered chest, moaning out incomprehensible words.

 

They both panted a moment. Spencer helped Aaron up and turned on the shower. Spencer helped wash Aaron, running the loofa over his skin, scrubbing away his own piss. The shower went from smelling like sweat and urine to smelling like Hotch's body wash and shampoo. Spencer loved the smell of Aaron's shampoo and body wash, it just reminded him of Aaron and made his heart flutter.

 

“Thank you.” Aaron said softly, taking Spencer's hands into his.

 

Spencer simply smiled and kissed Aaron's cheek.

 

“No...thank YOU.”

 

“Would you like too…?”

 

“Yes.”

 

They walked naked to the bedroom, pulling back the sheets and falling onto the bed. Aaron stretched, placing his arms behind his head while Spencer laid his head on Aaron's chest. Spencer was gently lulled to sleep by Aaron's breathing.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Aaron was beaming.

 

“Wow Aaron,” Morgan chuckled “You look like a new man!”

 

Aaron smiled wide and eyed Spencer, who smiled back.

 

“Our little secret.”

 

 

 


	2. A Tiny Second Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer finally gets to have his fantasy become a reality...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote about Spencer's fantasy in the last chapter so why not give the boy what he wants?

After Spencer and Aaron's little escapade, Spencer craved more not even a day afterwards. Just looking at Aaron made his hole ache with want. 

 

Aaron had invited him over for a game of chess and as soon as the front door closed, Spencer's mouth was all over Aaron, unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt.

 

“Damn baby,” Aaron grunted “You really wanna go right now.”

 

Spencer was too busy sucking a hickey into Aaron's neck to respond. Aaron suddenly picked him up, carrying him all the way to the bedroom. He threw him down on the bed, tearing off Spencer's pants and underwear. He examined the obvious wet spot on the underwear. 

 

“Mmmmm, so you're ready to start already?”

 

Spencer frantically nodded, lifting his legs up and spreading himself wide. Spencer had a little secret surprise though; he had only used the bathroom once that day, in the morning before he was even really awake. 

 

“Condom?” Aaron asked.

 

“No no no just hurry please.” Spencer gasped.

 

Aaron was hesitant but slowly pushed in, easy with how wet Spencer was. However he quickly sped up, feeling the amazing soft walls of Spencer's insides made him come nearly undone. 

 

“Fuck, I forgot how fucking good you felt.” Aaron groaned.

 

Spencer shifted himself a bit, getting Aaron to hit just the right spot. Suddenly, his bladder was full and he could feel it coming. No warning for Hotch this time though.

 

“F-fuck!” Spencer yelped. 

 

Piss sprayed around Aarons cock, whom of which was still thrusting, eyes and mouth wide open in awe. Soaking the sheets beneath him, Spencer felt something else coming too.

 

“Cumming!” Spencer cried out, gripping the wet sheets. 

 

He came, shaking and tensing up.

 

“Oh my god baby holy shit.” Aaron moaned, feeling the warm piss and cum around his cock, giving him extra leverage to go deeper.

 

And deeper he went, pounding into Spencer who was screaming in pleasure.

 

“Oh my god Aaron, you're gonna break me! You're fucking me with my own piss and you're fucking me so hard that I'll break!”

 

Aaron just dug his fingers into Spencer's hips, slamming into him one last time before taking out his cock and leaning over his lover. Cum splattered onto Spencer's face, leaving cloudy white globs on his nose and forehead. Spencer simply panted and smiled, smiled so wide his face ached. Aaron collapsed next to him.

 

“Oh...shit…” Aaron huffed, giggling a bit. “That was...wow.”

 

“Yeah.” Spencer simply replied. He felt like he was floating. 

 

He barely noticed when Aaron walked him to the bathroom and ran a shower. He only noticed when he could feel Aaron's warm, strong hands once more.

 

“I love you.” Spencer said, not even noticing he said it.

 

Aaron chuckled softly. 

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know; it's short. I'm currently writing this at 3:30am so bear with me here. Was super fun to write tho!!   
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed and don't forget to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa pwease no hate. But constructive criticism is welcomed! Leave a kudos if u liked it and comment anything you liked about it! <3


End file.
